


Oct 22: Darkness

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst in a way, Coma, Darkness, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, Unresolved Ending, ending up to interpretation, scarefest challenges 2017, what do you think happens?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jack wakes up in a land of darkness.





	Oct 22: Darkness

Everyone always said there'd be a light at the end of the tunnel, that it would lead to heaven. Or that there was red everywhere from the fires of hell where you were condemned. These two were the things Jack Pattillo had heard growing up. As long as he was good and did the right thing he'd go to heaven right?

There was just one problem. All he saw was darkness.

Everywhere Jack looked it was dark. There was no light, no sound, no other people. Just darkness. He was alone, all alone. He remembered getting shot at the bank, the gang member rushing in with a happy trigger finger. He remembered the pain as he fell bleeding to the ground, shocked that this was happening to him. He remembered hearing Ryan and Geoff screaming his name, remembered seeing Gavin and Michael's horrified faces as they watched their friend bleed out.

Then there was nothing.

He still felt the pain from the gunshot, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. He looked around and wondered where he was. This wasn't heaven or hell, so where the fuck was he?!

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Jack jumped at the sound of the voice. It was close and slightly loud but not terribly unbearable. He looked around, hope filling his heart that maybe somehow there was someone near who could help him.

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed in the darkness and nothing changed.

"I'm not sure Geoff. The doctors say he doesn't look good, that it'll be a miracle if he wakes up."

That was Ryan's voice! Jack whirled but again saw nothing. Ryan and Geoff were here! They had to be, why else would he be hearing their voices. He walked around trying to find something to grab onto, but his hands met emptiness.

"I can't fucking do this Ryan! I can't bear the sight of him like this!" Geoff was crying.

"Geoff what's wrong? Where are you? I can't see you. Ryan? Buddy please answer me!" Jack called.

"I know Geoff, it hurts me too. Why don't you go phone the lad's and tell them what we know so far?" Ryan's voice said in a sad tone.

"Ryan, dammit answer me! Where are you?" Jack yelled. There was no response, no change to the environment.

"Fuck me! How am I supposed to get out of here?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Ryan, I'm scared," Geoff's voice was shaky and it broke Jack's heart.

"I know Geoff, so am I," Ryan said and Jack knew he was trying to be strong.

"Guys please don't cry! It's going to make me cry. I'm okay really! See?" Jack said and hopped up and down a couple of times and flexed playfully in the dark.

"I can't lose him! He's been there since day one. I love him!" Geoff was sobbing now.

"Shh shh, Geoff it's okay. He's going to be okay," Ryan said and Jack could tell by his voice that he was hugging Geoff.

"Guys what's wrong? What's happening? Who're you talking about Geoff?" he asked.

Still only darkness.

"Hey you know what? They say that people in comas can still hear you when you talk. Maybe you should talk to him, tell him to come back," Ryan's voice said.

"Who's in a coma? Are the Lad's okay? What's going on guys c'mon this isn't funny anymore, you're scaring me!" Jack yelled. There was silence for several minutes which felt like hours to Jack.

"Hey, I don't know if all this bullshit is just that or not, but if you can hear me, please come back to me! I can't imagine life without you, you're like my best friend and I can't lose you!" Geoff's voice reached his ears.

"Geoff who the fuck are you talking to? Where's Ryan?" Jack called.

"I-I just...oh fuck Jack! Please don't die! Please wake up, you gotta wake up! I need you to come back to me!" Geoff was weeping now. Jack felt every part of him freeze.

He was the one in the coma? Was that what this was? Why his friends couldn't hear him? 

"Geoff! Please help me, I don't know what to do to wake up! Help me wake up Geoff!" Jack shouted into the darkness. The sounds of Geoff crying were the only things that reached Jack's ears, and those were growing fainter as if the gent was crying more and more quietly.

Jack screamed and fell to his knees. He wanted to hit something, to make all the noise he could to get Geoff or Ryan's attention. He needed to wake up, needed to escape this hell of a fate worse than death. Jack cried and cried, desperate to escape.

But the darkness just closed in more, and surrounded him. That's all there was here, trapped inside his own comatose body, darkness. It was overwhelming, almost making Jack claustrophobic. All around him, no escape, no relief, no way to his friends.

All there was, was Darkness.


End file.
